glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth of Jazzy Chapter 1: The First Battle
As my musiweapon transformed into its violin sword state, I stared into my enemy's eyes. A green little squid who had no idea of my new strength. Ever since I had possessed this armor I felt more.... complete, More powerful. As the sound roared, I rushed forward, slicing at him. He then flew backwards, shooting ink at me. I dodged, but only barely. I then formed my musiweapon into its fire viola sword state, And sent a fiery slash into the Squid, Damaging him and setting him alight. He then grabbed onto me, making me unable to use my sword hand. I then switched the blades and sent him flying with it. He then shot even more ink at me, Which hit me and blinded me for a second, which he used to grab and puncture me with his teeth. I then ripped him off and sent him flying into the floor, and I rushed forward to attack him, but he had already gotten up and sent poison at me. I used the blade to burn the poison, but he then rammed into me, and knocked me back. I then sent another slash at him as I switched the musiweapon into it's Neon Bass Sword State and sent a burst of neon energy into him, knocking him back, as he then rushed at me once more, I slashed at him with one massive blow, and then again and again, until he could no longer take the damage and fell onto the floor, defeated and beaten. I then formed the musiweapon into its normal Violin state, and put it on my back. "Was that all?" I asked, getting my coins. "I thought I was supposed to get a real challenge." I then walked off, going to my room. As I did so, I noticed Tubba, Sarge, Bash, and Shen Zu talking about something. "Huh." I said, walking into my room and taking a nap. My room isn't really big, just a normal minor League's room, with Corroded walls and a broken bed. I wondered what kind of battles I'd fight in the morning. "Probably some weak stuff," I replied, "that's all there is in the minor league." I sighed and went to bed. I immediately wished I hadn't. As the dreamed formed, I felt a darkness in what I can only assume would be my stomach. I then saw an unknown girl, standing before me. "Hey, How do you like this place?" she asked, smiling at me. I answered, although not of my own will and in a voice that didn't sound like my own. "I love it here! What is this place called?" "It's Called the Blossom Fields! It's a place for people to come and talk about their lives to each other. It's part of-" but as she continued speaking, I was pulled out of the dream, and heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it, only to see a man who knocked me into the wall with a weapon, sending me onto the ground and knocking me out.